haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Animals
Animals are a central feature of Hay Day. There are three types of animals in the game: farm animals, which produce goods needed to make many other products; pets and wild animals, which give experience points and supplies; and finally, animals which give life to the game but do not have any other function. ---- 'Farm animals' Farm animals live on the farm and in the fishing lake. Farm animals are bought in the shop using coins and must be put into shelters while fishing lake animals must be caught. Chicken.png|link=Chicken|Chicken Level 1 Cow.png|link=Cow|Cow Level 6 Pig.png|link=Pig|Pig Level 10 Sheep.png|link=Sheep|Sheep Level 16 Sockeye Salmon.png|link=Fish|Fish Level 27 Goat.png|link=Goat|Goat Level 32 Honey Bee.png|link=Honey Bee|Honey Bee Level 39 Lobster.png|link=Lobster|Lobster Level 44 Duck.png|link=Duck|Duck Level 50 ---- 'Pets' Pets live on the farm. They can be bought in the shop using vouchers and must be put next to shelters. They can wander freely around the farm. Players can have two of each pet, although both animals may not be unlocked at the same level. Retriever.png|link=Retriever|Retriever Level 20 Tabby Cat.png|link=Tabby Cat|Tabby cat Level 21 Pinscher.png|link=Pinscher|Pinscher Level 22 Calico Cat.png|link=Calico Cat|Calico cat Level 23 Bay Horse.png|link=Bay Horse|Bay horse Level 27 Hound.png|link=Hound|Hound Level 30 Tuxedo Cat.png|link=Tuxedo Cat|Tuxedo cat Level 31 White Bunny.png|link=White Bunny|White bunny Level 31 Palomino Horse.png|link=Palomino Horse|Palomino horse Level 50 Pinto Horse.png|link=Pinto Horse|Pinto horse Level 50 Retriever Puppy.png|link=Retriever Puppy|Retriever puppy Level 50 Black Bunny.png|link=Black Bunny|Black bunny Level 50 Andalusian Horse.png|link=Andalusian Horse|Andalusian horse Level 40 Fluffy Bunny.png|link=Fluffy Bunny|Fluffy bunny Level 41 Provence Donkey.png|link=Provence Donkey|Provence donkey Level 43 Lipizzaner Horse.png|link=Lipizzaner Horse|Lipizzaner horse Level 48 Tabby Kitten.png|link=Tabby Kitten|Tabby Kitten Level 49 Pinscher Puppy.png|link=Pinscher Puppy|Pinscher puppy Level 50 Anatolian Donkey.png|link=Anatolian Donkey|Anatolian donkey Level 52 Hound Puppy.png|link=Hound Puppy|Hound puppy Level 54 Andalusian Donkey.png|link=Andalusian Donkey|Andalusian donkey Level 55 Calico Kitten.png|link=Calico Kitten|Calico kitten Level 56 Tuxedo Kitten.png|link=Tuxedo Kitten|Tuxedo kitten Level 60 House Mouse.png|link=House Mouse|House Mouse Level 62 ---- 'Sanctuary animals' Sanctuary animals live in the town. Each animal requires puzzle pieces to be unlocked and a shelter. Adults are unlocked before calves. Brown Elephant.png|Brown elephant Brown Elephant Calf.png|Brown elephant calf Grey Elephant.png|Grey elephant Grey Elephant Calf.png|Grey elephant calf Beige Giraffe.png|Beige giraffe Beige Giraffe Calf.png|Beige giraffe calf Yellow Giraffe.png|Yellow giraffe Yellow Giraffe Calf.png|Yellow giraffe calf Brown Hippo.png|Brown hippo Brown Hippo Calf.png|Brown hippo calf Grey Hippo.png|Grey Hippo Grey Hippo Calf.png|Grey hippo calf Cowlick Zebra.png|Cowlick zebra Mohawk Zebra.png|Mohawk zebra Brown Lion.png|Brown Lion Yellow Lion.png|Yellow Lion ---- 'Decorative animals' Decorative animals populate all the playable areas. Bird.png|Bird Butterfly Blue.png|Blue butterfly Butterfly Orange.png|Orange butterfly Butterfly Yellow.png|Yellow butterfly Butterfly_Fuchsia.jpg|Fuchsia butterfly Fish.png|Fish Dragonfly.png|Dragonfly Fox.png|Fox Frog.png|Frog Raven.png|Raven Seagull.png|Seagull Players can interact with most animals by tapping on them. Most make sounds and move when this happens. The raven can have its feathers flicked away when flying. Some decorations such as flowers, bird houses and ponds attract butterflies, birds and frogs. Foxes tend to hang around bushes. Seagulls appear when a fishing spot is in cooldown time. ---- 'Thematic changes' As themes change, some animals change as well (e.g. for Halloween, birds turn into bats). ---- 'Strategy tips' *Every 6 hours you can reap about 7 to 10 supplies and 1,760 experience points if you have all the pets. *For a list of most of the prizes available when you feed pets, see this table by MindoPod: Pet Rewards. ---- Category:Animals